


Echo

by RoNask



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Prompt: Make them Suffer, you were warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: Mulder was surprised when Scully called, it didn't mean he wasn't pleased.





	

It had been a while since they talked and he was honestly surprised when she called. Not that he didn’t expect her to do it some day, but he just didn’t think it would be anytime soon. Then the explanation came and he was pleased, even if not for the reasons he would like, but he was pleased.  
“Wow.” he said as soon as he saw her waiting for him near the front door, she smiled shyly. “You look gorgeous”  
“Thanks.” Scully whispered.   
Their eyes met and he savored a moment observing her blue orbs, a familiar feeling of normality between them, before he gently put her out of the hook by opening the door and offering his arm. “Shall we?”  
It was an event for the doctor of Our Lady Of Sorrows, she didn’t want to go alone, so she called him.  
“Hey, Dana.” said one of the nuns as soon as she saw her. “You look incredible, dear.”  
“Thank you, Sarah. Mulder, this is Sarah. Sarah, this is my husband, Mulder.”  
“It’s nice to meet you.” he said gently, the title Scully used for him not going unnoticed.  
“It’s lovely to meet you too, Dana says a lot of nice things about you.” said the nun smiling widely, she gave Scully a mischievous and knowing look before excusing herself.  
“You talk about me?” he asked playfully and she bit her lip.  
“Sometimes.”  
“What did you tell her?”  
“Mulder, are you fishing for compliments?”  
“Just asking. It’s good to know what you do right.”  
A moment and she faced him.  
“Mulder, you’re a good man, you don’t need to be told when you’re doing something right.”  
“And yet you left me.”  
That made her stop.  
“I’m sorry” he whispered.  
“No, Mulder, I am sorry.”  
“... Scully… Dance with me?” he offered his hand and she made a pause before taking it.  
“You never asked for a divorce.” he pointed out after they were dancing for some moments. She faced him.  
“Why would I?”  
He shrugged.  
“I guess I just expected that after…” he didn’t need to finish, he didn’t want to mention that fight. They cried, they screamed and the only moment after that when they felt that alone was when she walked out the door.  
“Mulder, I spent the last years following you, followings the leads that you showed me. We’ve been through hell together and for some reason we go back to each other, every single time… I think I just knew that getting a divorce would be a waste of time. I know you and I know myself. Us apart? Will never last.”  
He smiled. “Scully, I think you might be insane.”  
She laughed softly before burying her face on his chest. Mulder took her gently on his embrace. She felt his lips kiss the top of her head.  
“Scully.”  
“Hm?”  
“Would you… Would you go home? Just for tonight, I mean.”  
She moved to face him and he felt suddenly agitated.  
“Not for that, I mean, I just--”  
“Yes.” she interrupted.  
“Sorry?”  
“Yes, Mulder, I’ll go home with you for the night.”  
He felt his body relaxing and watched as she found her place on his chest again.

 

Her hair had been going gold, her usually red hair strands now going strawberry blond. Not that it bothered him, it was just… Unusual. However, the shade looked good on her.  
The smell of breakfast led him to the kitchen. He found her sipping some coffee and read some old newspaper he had left around the house. The sight of her wearing his shirt was what got to him and Mulder tried his best not to show. She looked just… Perfect. And it would take no effort for him to carry her back to their bedroom.  
But he couldn’t.  
“Good morning” he said quietly while entering the kitchen and pouring himself some coffee.  
“Good morning”  
“Slept well?”  
She stopped her cup halfway to her mouth. “Mulder, you wouldn’t let me sleep.” A smile appeared on her lips and it grew wider as he had to make a pause before trying to sip his coffee. “You?” she asked casually.  
“Yeah, kinda didn’t sleep as well.” he didn’t look up.  
She took probably longer than she should around the house, they talked about anything but them. They talked, laughed, made love on the couch and on the kitchen island, and talked again before laughing a bit more until their hearts were full and Scully suddenly found herself holding back tears.  
“What?” he asked lost for a moment.  
She didn’t answer, she didn’t have the heart to. It was just all too painful to remember that she would have to go back, she would have to leave.  
“Nothing.” she said looking down to her lap, wanting to avoid his eyes for a while.  
“Scully.”  
“Mulder, it’s nothing, just…”  
He touched her hand, eyes on her face. “You can stay, you know.”  
Her eyes met his and it pained him to see the sadness on them.  
“You know I can’t.” she sighed, fighting to keep her emotions under control. There was a familiar feeling burning on her chest, the same feeling that haunted her whenever they were apart since they got together.   
Last time she felt so sad and so lost he found her crying in the bathroom after a nightmare about William. He held her that night, whispered comfort to her ears until she fell asleep on his arms.  
“Scully--”  
“Please, don’t make this any harder, Mulder.”  
He went silent and looked away, lips pressed into a thin line. Fox nodded slowly.  
She raised from the couch and walked towards the bedroom, he heard the door close behind her.


End file.
